Just Married
by dailyyogy
Summary: Sasuke and ino's life after getting married.


It's Sasuke's birthday. Ino organized a surprise birthday party for him even though he doesn't really like those kinds of things. She asked Sakura to help her for the preparations.

"Ino, we all know Sasuke doesn't like parties." Sakura said as she looked inside the box of decorations which Ino brought.

"I know but I still wanna do this! Birthdays only happen once a year." Ino looked at her friend who is obviously annoyed by Ino's sudden call for help.

"Yeah, right. If I know, you're only doing this because his birthday also happens to be your anniversary." Sakura mocked at her and saw Ino smile as she reminisced the day they got together.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Kiba was nagging Sasuke for they set up a blind date for the birthday boy who is obviously not interested.

"Come on Sasuke! This girl has a huge crush on you!" Naruto told him and sat beside him but he chose to ignore his friend and continue drinking his juice.

Kiba butt in, teasing him. "I bet she'll give you anything if you just go on this date! Hell, Sasuke! You're one lucky bastard!"

Sasuke just looked at them, irritated.

Sakura stood up and decided to stop their childish act.

"Guys! Cut it out already! Don't push him on something he doesn't want to do." She told the duo but they still go on with their nagging.

As they continue their little session, Ino got into the classroom and greeted them with her usual smile. "Hey guys!"

The gang looked at her. Kiba, who is the gang's playboy, left their spot to greet her back.  
"Seriously Ino, When will you stop being so gorgeous?" He said with a playful grin on his face.

"You're making the boys go crazy, you know?" Sakura looked at her as if stating a fact Ino doesn't know.

Ino just smiled and rolled her eyes as she makes her way to her classroom seat. She knows how breathtaking she is. Yamanaka Ino is their school's goddess. Once you stare at her captivating blue eyes, you'll be mesmerized by its beauty and her silky blonde hair that makes the girls envy her.

She saw Sasuke and she felt her face redden. Lately, she has been attracted to the certain Uchiha. Well, who wouldn't? He's smart, rich, cool and of course, handsome. If she was the Goddess then he certainly is the God. The girls in their school chase after him for his looks but Ino has been craving for his dark obsidian eyes ever since she laid hers on him. It has the power to capture one's attention and drown her in his charm.

In the past few days, Ino often finds him focusing those dark eyes on her. Only her.

"Ino! Help me convince this guy to go on a blind date!" her thoughts were pushed aside by Naruto's call for help.

"blind date?" She innocently asked.

"Yeah! A very cute junior is in love with this fella and asked me to help her. I couldn't really resist her, ya know?" he pleaded with puppy eyes trying to get Ino to agree.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't really do that. It's none of my business." She gave him a 'sorry' look.

Of course she won't convince Sasuke to have a blind date with some junior who obviously is just one of his fangirls. Yes, she and Sasuke have the same set of friends, they eat in one table every lunch but they never really had a talk deeper than schoolworks.

"but he'll never find a permanent girlfriend if he'll let this pass!" Naruto pouted.

Naruto is one childish senior but he's kind and loyal. He takes good care of his friends and always tries to help them.

"Naruto, he is UCHIHA SASUKE. He could get anyone, anytime." Sakura stated

"Yeah, that's true." Ino agreed

"but still… SASUKEEE! PLEASEEEE!" He cried to Sasuke who's just giving him a look.

"Why don't you date her? It's obvious that you like her." He said, expressionless.

"N-no, she's just an acquaintance!" he blushed and looked away.

'_So he really does like this junior. ' _Ino thought. Naruto obviously likes her but that girl happened to like his friend… his hot friend, who is Sasuke.

"You know, I have a bad feeling about this girl." She blurted out not eagerly thinking before speaking.

"Ino you never really liked any girl who will be a possible competition to you. You love attention." Sakura said not having second thoughts.

"That's because I deserve it." Ino confidently grinned at her pink-haired friend.

Sakura has always been the strong and the direct one in their group. She's also beautiful and confident like Ino. She just takes love lightly. She's already date tons of guys but never actually fallen in love with anybody unlike Ino who wants a long-time commitment.

After a long discussion and the annoying suggestions from Naruto, Sasuke gave up and decided to deal with it just for the blonde boy to shut up.

...

At exactly 7 pm, Sasuke's already waiting at Starbucks, waiting for Kin, his 'blind date' as naruto says, to arrive.

"She's seriously late." Sasuke irritatedly looked at his watch and sighed. He's not really a patient person especially in times like this.

As he mocked there, sitting in the café's comfy chair, an entrance caught his attention.

The boys in the café also noticed her long silky hair and her porcelain skin. She's such a head-turner.

'_Yamanaka Ino? _' He questioned himself looking at where the couple went.

The blonde beauty was with a red-headed guy. It was Gaara. He's also a senior in another school and rumor has it that he and Ino are dating. Now, it's not just a rumor.

"Sasuke?" Ino finally seemed to notice his presence.

He nodded at her as a sign of greeting.

"W-where's your date?" she stuttered.

"She's not yet here." He answered

"oh… she's late." She seemed nervous and she just stood there, nothing else to say.

"Are you on a date? It seems like he's waiting for you" He told her and eyed the guy who's waiting behind her.

"O-Oh yes! I G-guess I'll go now! Goodluck….. to your date." She tried to smile as she avoided eye contact with the Uchiha.

"You too." He quickly replied.

She made her way to her date and they sat across each other.

Just a few minutes later, she noticed a cute girl approach Sasuke.

'_Well, she doesn't really look bad.' _ She thought as she peek a glance at Sasuke's table.

"I never thought you'll be early, Mr. Uchiha." The girl gave him a flirtatious smile.

Sasuke just glared at her. Great! Let the hell begin.

"Thanks for meeting with me." She said as she sat at the chair.

"I'm Kin." She added

"Let's order." He said in a cold voice.

They ordered and Kin just talked and flirted with him, though he doesn't really give a damn.

"What's the real reason you called me?" Sasuke heard an angelic voice. It was Ino's.

Just sitting across their table, he could hear their conversation even with a low voice.

He's not really a nosy type of guy but he's just curious with what's gonna happen between Ino and Gaara.

"Ino…..I have something to tell you." Gaara sounds serious.

"w-what is it?" She stuttered, obvious that she's nervous.

There was silence.

"Gaara…" She called out to him but he's facing downwards.

"You're making me nervous, you know." Now her voice is shaky.

His listening was interrupted by Kin's voice.

"Sasuke…. You know…" Kin looked at his eyes.

"what?" he asked not feeling interested

"I'm in love with you." Kin confessed.

It's not a surprise for him. Half the girl in their school confessed that they are in love with him even though they don't really know him that well. It's just his looks and social status.

Meanwhile, on the other side…... Literally.

"I'm in love with someone else." Gaara looked at her.

Ino was speechless. Her boyfriend just broke up with her. They've been together for a half year. She's in love with him and she thought they would last.

"I'm sorry." Gaara apologized as he held her hand.

Ino felt her heat in her eyes, tears will fall any minute.

"I never expected to fall for her. You're a great girlfriend, Ino. You're beautiful, smart, kind and caring but….." Gaara squeezed her hand as he tried to explain it to her.

"I know. I'm expecting this….." Ino tried to fight back her tears.

"Please Sasuke, I love you!" Kin pleaded.

"I can't" Sasuke said. He was getting really irritated. Kin's very eager to make him her boyfriend

"W-why?" she asked him

"I-" He was cut off when Ino suddenly stood up, ready to walk away.  
"She's the one I like." Sasuke turned his head to kin, referring to Ino.

He stood up and caught Ino's arms, stopping her from walking away.

"Sasuke?" Ino's red eyes looked at him.

"WHAT?!" Kin also stood up, probably from the shock of sasuke's confession

He pulled Ino close to him.

"This girl is the one I like." He said

"W-WHAT?!" Ino's eyes widen.

"What the…" Gaara muttered, having no idea with the situation

"You don't have a girlfriend, Sasuke! I'm sure of that!" Kin gave him an accusing look.

He breathed and let out a sigh.

"I… don't have a girlfriend but I'm planning on making this girl beside me, my girlfriend if ever she accepts my proposal." Sasuke looked at Ino, checking for her reaction.

Knowing Ino's still processing what's happening, he faced her. Now they could see each other clearly.

"Ino, be my girlfriend." It sounded like a command. Very Sasuke-ish.

But Ino's still shocked just like Gaara and Kin.

"A-are you serious?" Ino finally managed to speak.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"Y-You… really like me?" asking him, unable to believe his confession.

"Yeah." He looked at her blue eyes to prove his sincerity.

"I….." Ino seems to be in lost for words.

They're all anticipated on her answer.

"I…may not be able to give you my whole heart, but….. I want to be your girlfriend." She told him.

He smiled at her. Yes. That was the first time Uchiha Sasuke smiled to her.

"I'm sorry Kin but now, I already have a girlfriend." He held Ino's hand and turned to Kin.

"You…. You're crazy." Kin shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe… but my craziness is all about this girl." Ino looked at him.

"that… Naruto..He said he's going to help me to get you." She clenched her fists.

"Naruto. He likes you." He told her. Naruto may be very annoying but still, he's his friend.

"Of course he is! That's why he obeys me! I'm obviously just using him then I'll get rid of him." She shouted.

"You… you're a bitch." Ino's tongue slipped.

"Remember this day, Yamanaka Ino!" She grabbed her bag and left them.

"W-what was that…" Ino's still in shock of what happened.

"Gaara." Sasuke called him.

He just glared at him.

"As you've heard, she's now my girlfriend." He glared at him too.

"I know. Take care of Ino." He looked at Ino who is also looking at him.

"Just don't ever show up again, Bastard." Sasuke warned Gaara and drag Ino outside the café.

When they reached the car park, he let go of Ino's hand.

"Go in. I'll take you home." He told her

She got inside of Sasuke's car. It was her first time riding his car.

He started driving away from the café as soon as got in his car. Of course he has his own car. He's an Uchiha. Their family is well-known in the country for they own the Uchiha Enterprises scoping ¼ of Japan. His great grandfather, Uchiha Izuna was the founder of their company.

There's silence between the two of them. It was awkward for Ino but obviously not for Sasuke.

'_This is so awkward. We're not really that close._' Ino thought as she stole a quick glance on the guy next to her.

They didn't talk for the rest of the trip. Sasuke's just his usual cool self but Ino felt uncomfortable and shy.

By the time they reached her house, she couldn't hide her curiosity.

"You know where my house is?" She asked him, surprised that Sasuke knows her address.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I never thought that-" Ino started but Sasuke cut her off.

"I once took you home when you nearly fainted at school. You had a fever and I was asked by the nurse to drive you home." He stared at her.

Ino blushed because of the thought… and his eyes focused on her.

"I d-don't really remember that." She diverted her eyes from the piercing look Sasuke is giving her.

"Obviously." He sarcastically said.

Then again, there's an awkward silence but Ino decided to break it off.

"uhmmm…. Sasuke.. Is it true?" She asked nervously.

"which is?" Sasuke looked at her again.

"Us." She told him directly, dying in anticipation from his answer.

"Us?" He pretended not to understand what Ino is saying.

"Us. You and me." She answered him, a bit irritated.

You mean if we're already dating?" he smirked.

Ino blushed.

'_Oh God. This is so embarrassing._'

"You don't like it? I thought you like me?" He teased her.

"O-of course! I….. like.. you." She stuttered.

"Then it's clear now. Can I go already?" He asked her to remind her that he also needs to go home.

"oh! Y-yeah. Sure." She unbuckled the seatbelt and was ready to go when Sasuke told her he'll pick her up at 8 am the next day.

As soon as Sasuke's car disappeared, she jumped with joy and smiled like crazy until bedtime.

**End of flashback**

**AN: Hey guys! this is my first story here! I hope you could give some reviews and comments so that I could improve this one! :D  
The words/paragraphs got bundled! TT^TT Sorry guys!**


End file.
